camarades_soleilfandomcom-20200213-history
!Workshop!
Game 5 Lord Humble Charms: # Harmonious Presence Meditation (Presence 2, Essence 1) # Majestic Radiant Presence (Presence 4, Essence 2) # Listener-Swaying Argument (Presence 3, Essence 1) # Impassioned Discourse Technique (Presence 4, Essence 2) # Fists of Iron Technique (Brawl 1, Essence 1) # Iron Battle Focus (Brawl 3, Essence 1) # Thunderclap Rush Attack (Brawl 3, Essence 1) # Ferocious Jab (Brawl 3, Essence 1) # Burning Fist Burial (Brawl 4, Essence 2) # Force-Rending Strike (Brawl 4, Essence 2) # Adamantine Fists of Battle (Brawl 5, Essence 3) # Adamantine Fists of Battle (2) (Brawl 5, Essence 3) # Orichalchum Fists of Battle (Brawl 5, Essence 4) # Reed in the Wind (Dodge 3, Essence 1) # Searing Quicksilver Flight (Dodge 4, Essence 1) # Force-Stealing Feint (Dodge 5, Essence 2) # Enduring Mental Toughness (Integrity 1, Essence 1) # Spirit-Maintaining Maneuver (Integrity 3, Essence 2) Game 6 Scene One - Introducing Shunko Nori The PCs meet with Benoit's character, either at Mori Ayori or when he comes to get them to Unagi . Scene Two - Aleia Jakta'Es On their way to Unagi , while still on the Riku Wakabe , the PCs come across a strong and exquisite wooden raft on whicih is a stange woman, Aleia Jakta'Es , introducing herself as an associate of Balzeridon . She is ecstatic about finally getting to meet the PCs and immediatly starts to ramble on about Fate and Destiny and the dangers of Severance . She must impart on the players the following: *Their are / should be 10 Solars in Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro ; *The Word of Damunostera says so: "... and when three times thirteen Kings will have died, ten Suns will walk the Land. Five from its womb and five from beyond, ten Suns will roam the Land. " *It is no accident or act of randomness that ''6 ''of them are Void Monkey ; *The others haven't manifested yet or were kept hidden; *Lord Humble is a Zenith Caste (this, she ''might ''keep to herself); *Lady Wisdom knows all of this, and probably a lot more, and has kept it to herself; Scene Three - A Family Meal *Sweet Capucine *Nil Ko Koriko *Nil Bonobo, Examplar of Wood *Nil Yinsen, Sweet Capucine 's yojimbo *Master Éobé'Kanbaku , of the Void Monkey Clan Dojo *Oni Tanari , the Annointed *Chikût Seimi Scene Four - Raya met again Scene Five - The Panobly From the First House *Queen Kachiko, Voice of the Kami and widow of King-Kami Hantei *Gunzen Rosüs, First House champion, replacing Grand Master Shoei *Ambroise St-Bierr , House Gaijin Daimyo *Sepun Bake , House Sepun Daimyo *Otomo Benzoei , Master of Coin *Master Kosume , of the First House Clan Dojo From the Iron Crane *Kakita "Shock" Nori, Iron Crane champion *Kakita Miruki , House Kakita Daimyo *Toshimoko Ruki , Voice of the Elements *The Pinnacle of Honor , Doji Hanaka , High Templar *The Pinnacle of Faith , Doji Ramada , High Templar *Doji Nesis , Grand Artist of P'rg Rock From the Jade Lion *King Scorch , Jade Lion Clan Daimyo *Akodo Scarback, Jade Lion champion *Matsu Tsumo , House Matsu Daimyo *Grand Master Hadoken , of the Kenshu Dojo *Grand Marshal Tao, Grand Marshal of the Bronze Magistrates *The Pinnacle of Duty , Mirumoto Mirukipu , High Templar From the Ember Wolf *Bayushi Kosovo, Ember Wolf champion, replacing Bayushi Karnak *Bayushi Santaro , Master of Whispers *Bayushi Asaki , the Forsaken Princess *Shinjo "Wide-Eyed" Hiraz From the Guild of Guilds *Factol Roan , Factol of the Guild of Guilds *Rao Ma, Guild of Guilds champion *Sister Plüme, Factor of the Guild of Smiths *Brother Him Other Guests of Note *Lord Humble, independant champion *Grand Watcher Uatu *Orogo , the Ever-King Category:*Unavailable